User talk:TOR
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:41, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Interwiki visualization FYI... we moved "Memory Alpha:Interwiki visualization" to Forum:Interwiki visualization since the Forum: namespace is for announcements+related discussion. They do not belong in the project pages. Also... The discussion states that these SVG files exist and have been uploaded, but the category is empty, and no sign of them. -- sulfur 13:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey! :Thanks for moving the page, that's indeed a better place to have it. :) :And the category has now been populated. I wanted to post the info first and then upload the files. :--TOR 13:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, now the category is there with images... but... they're being uploaded with broken data, such as: Summary Project:Interwiki visualization Licensing: The licensing is totally busted, and the summary is worse. It might be an idea to check these things before uploading a few hundred/thousand images with broken details. -- sulfur 13:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh. Sorry about that. Forgot the script actually wraps everything in curly brackets. :P I'll correct the description pages with a bot later. --TOR 13:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, we have a "discuss before creation" policy regarding categories... and even just ignoring that, a proper naming scheme for "meta" categories. If anything, the proper categorization would have been Category:Memory Alpha Interwiki visualization - can you fix that? -- Cid Highwind 13:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, :yeah, I'll apply the category change. Thanks for pointing that out. --TOR 13:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC)